Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is a protagonist from the Cartoon Network animated television series, Rick and Morty. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rick VS. Bender * Rick Sanchez VS Bill Cipher * Edward Richtofen VS Rick Sanchez * Rick Sanchez vs The Doctor * Doraemon VS Rick Sanchez (Completed) * Eric Cartman vs Rick Sanchez * Funny Valentine vs. Rick Sanchez * Lex Luthor vs Rick Sanchez (Completed) * Rick Sanchez vs. Star Butterfly * Rick Sanchez vs Stewie Griffin With Morty * Rick and Morty vs Bill Cipher (Completed) * Rick and Morty vs Mordecai and Rigby * Rick and Morty vs Star and Marco * Rick and Morty vs Stewie and Brian (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Bugs Bunny * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Discord (MLP) * Doctor Doom * Chaos * Deadpool * Donatello (TMNT) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Duck Dodgers (Looney Tunes) * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Iron Man * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Oscar (ArtSpear Entertainment) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Scrooge McDuck (Disney) * SMG3 (SMG4) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) * Zim (Invader Zim) As Pickle Rick * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Atom (DC) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Darren Cross With Morty * Sam the Dog & Max the Bunny (Sam & Max: Freelance Police) * Zim & GIR (Invader Zim) * Eric Cartman & Butters Stotch (South Park) * Ratchet & Clank * Phillip J. Fry & Bender (Futurama) * Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Doc Brown & Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * Wallace & Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Mr. Willard Tweedy & Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run) History Originally from universe C-137, Rick is an eccentric mad scientist who lives with the family of his daughter Beth. Besides his tendencies to drink and take drugs tend to endanger Morty Smith, who later learns he is a means of cloaking, Rick is also considered a terrorist in the eye of the Galactic Federation and a rogue by the Council of Ricks. Death Battle Info Handheld Guns *'Portal Gun: '''A device that rips a hole in time and space, allowing travel to anywhere in any reality. **Has a self-destruct feature to turn it into a bomb. **Can split nearly anything in half. http://i.imgur.com/REcTDjM.gif **Can be used to send people to hostile dimensions: like the Blender Dimension. https://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/Blender_Dimension *'Anti-Matter Gun: A gun that shoots anti-matter. Can kill Trans-dimensional higher beings that are immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *'Particle Watch: '''A wristwatch that shoots a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys anything on the subatomic level. https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=2m2s *'Laser Guns: 'A gun that was used to protect Summer from the Gazorpazorp monsters in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp." It was also used in Season 2 episode 2 to take down space police. Was also used to kill the alien parasites In Season 2 Episode 4, and Rick owns multiple guns. Is usually able to one-shot a lot of monsters. *'Freeze Ray: 'Can freeze people. *'Grappling Hook: 'A grappling hook Rick used to get himself on a ship in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp." *'Bubble gun: Creates an airless bubble around the target and transport them elsewhere Other Personal Weapons *'Unnamed Throwing Weapon:' A weapon that was used in "Look who's purging now" and it completely disintegrated one of the animal humanoids. *'Self Replicating Turret Jammer:' A device that absorbs bullets and transforms into robots and climbs to the bullet of the turret before jamming it, making it overload and explode.https://youtu.be/4_-uQXpKXFM *'Staff:' https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=2m36s *'Grenades:' https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=3m12s *'Shovel:' Personal Equipment *'Gravity Shoes: '''Used to walk on any surface. *'Ski Shoes: Rocket-powered skis that Rick used to go up a bunch of stairs they also were able to be used upside down. *'Artificial Arm: '''Can be used to replace Rick's arm should he lose one and has a built-in laser strong enough to destroy a large alien bird in one shot Armor and Defenses *'Armor Suit: Includes missiles and energy guns a flamethrower mounted on the wrist, electrical blast that knocks someone out, melee blades and buzzsaws, and rocket boots that allow him to fly. *'Nanofibre defense mesh:' Located in Rick's epidermis, this device blasts away any attackers with an electrical wave *'Instant Death Contact:' Any normal human who touches Rick will instantly die. It is never stated what type of gadget this is. https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=42s *'Reflective Forcefields:' Normally invisible forcefields from Rick's watch that can precisely block and deflect projectiles back at the enemies. This can be used against multiple opponents simultaneously. It can also block punches. https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=2m9s **The deflection technology does this by accurately predicting where the bullets are going to strike; which can be visibly displayed as a hologram. https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=1m19s *'After-Image Holograms:' Rick can create fake holograms of himself to confuse opponents; allowing him to dodge their attacks with ease. https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=2m47s *'Hamster-Ball Barrier:' Gives Rick some superhuman speed and can block rockets. It does have limitations, however. https://youtu.be/ajsiPZvJy0E?t=2m59s *'Cognition Helmet: '''A helmet that makes the user smarter, the more batteries that are placed in. Gadgets *'Meeseeks Button: Summons a bunch of unkillable creatures that exist for one purpose before ceasing to be, making them hellbent to fulfil that task too great extremes. *'Size Shifting Lasers: '''Affects people and objects. Can make something small enough to fit inside somebody, or as large as a continent. The first one was used to turn Morty to microscopic size. The counterpart weapon that enlarges is on Rick's ship. *'Time Freezer: 'Freezes time on a universal scale. With stolen technology from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *'Curse Remover: 'Removes magical or demonic properties from objects. *'Dream Inceptors: 'If one is placed in the ear of a sleeping person, and one is placed in his own ear, Rick can enter said person's dream. This can be done inside of the dream and repeated multiple times. *'Animal Communication Helmet: Allows anyone who wears it to listen to animals. *'Anti-Squirrel Electrical Pulse:' A device used to paralyze an army of squirrels for 5 minutes. It does not affect humans. *'Love Potion:' Drinking the potion makes anyone nearby become tremendously and completely obsessed with that person. Rick himself is immune to the potion. *'Cronenberg Potion:' Turns people into mutant abominations. *'Unnamed Eye Juice:' Make the user see better. *'Time '''Stabilizing' Collar: 'Stabiliaziliers Time Alien Resources *'Concentrated Dark Matter: A method of moving faster than anybody in the universe. A handful of components mixed incorrectly can create an explosion the size of Jupiter. '''Cybernetics *Limbs primarily. 'UFO-Car' *Is used to travel across the universe quickly *Strong enough to pull the Earth *Lots of Lasers and Guns *AI that follows any order; although does not recognize basic ethics and laws to do so *Can create fake humans; this was used to traumatize a policeman by creating a fake clone of his deceased son *Fueled by a micro-verse civilization; which has another micro-verse within it. Pickle Rick To avoid therapy; Rick turned himself into a pickle. After falling into the sewers; Rick used his genius to defend himself against sewer rats until he gathered enough organs to make a 'rat-cyborg' body. He then used trash within the sewers to make weapons and escape the rat nest. https://youtu.be/x2zpd_n8t4A?t=25s *Scalpel blades and Screw drills **Can be used as melee weapons or projectiles *Battery powered Laser Cannon *Gas-powered Jetpack *Gas Mask *Can be reversed with an antidote https://youtu.be/ukL12WtJNo8?t=3m52s Feats * Went to another dimension and got medicine that completely healed Morty's legs. * Outwitted the Zigerions numerous times. * Save Earth from the Cromulons with a music hit. * Took out the Federation and Council of Ricks in an act of improvisation, hacking into Federation's mainframe to depreciate their currency and cause a chaotic depression across the universe. * His years of substance abuse made him poisonous to Facehugger aliens, killing them within seconds of latching on. * According to himself, is able to somehow turn a Black Hole into a Sun. * Apparently the smartest man in his universe. * Can break the fourth wall. * According to himself, has the hardest working liver in the galaxy, which has survived being shot by a plasma gun, the same kind had already been used to kill many with only one shot, whilst Rick was seen to be fine and the shot wound was gone by the next day or so. * Turned himself into a pickle and he was able to kill rats, and several officers in this form. * Fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire as a pickle * Fought Jaguar to a stand still * Single Handedly destroyed a Russian Agency as a pickle * Dodged lasers and gunfire * Beat up 4 monsters with ease. * Beat Revolio Clockberg, Jr. in a fight. * Got rid of a lot of the alien parasites. * Killed Worldender and built several death traps for the Vindicators in one night while drunk. * Discovered a new element and a way to conduct electricity in a toxin wasteland * Was slammed through multiple floors of the White House without a scratch. * Learned the home addresses of the mother of a high ranking American general; just so he could taunt the guy. * Defeated the US President (who closely resembles Barack Obama). * Claims to be able to detect invisibility * Created a truly level shelf * Survived to have his arm torn off * His car's AI negotiated peace between humans and giant-telepathic-spiders. * Fast enough to dodge a giant laser that was shot from a satellite in 2 seconds. Flaws * Rick's cybernetics have limitations. His durability and speed are not superhuman without assistance from his additional gadgets. * He is a glass cannon. Whatever can kill a normal human, can also kill him. * A defective Portal Gun can disintegrate the user. https://youtu.be/e7_z2_oMCW0?t=15 * Rick cannot see where he teleports to through his Portal Gun. If Rick were to unintentionally go to a dangerous dimension, like the Blender Dimension, he would be easily killed. * Despite being a genius; Rick has severe mental issues and various forms of insanity, making him very eccentric and idiosyncratic. ** Highly anti-social. His reckless behavior and cynical personality have made even his own family despise him. ** His knowledge of the infinite multiverse has made Rick unmotivated and suicidal; as he considers his actions irrelevant and insignificant since whatever he has or could have done has already been done somewhere in the multiverse. ** Extreme alcoholic. ** Almost always stressed out. ** Frequently drooling or covered in his own vomit. ** Very egotistical. ** Prone to manic and nonsensical angry ranting. *** Addicted to McDonald's Mulan Szechuan sauce. ** Appears to have a pirate phobia. https://youtu.be/Ye7FhTtNR2A?t=36 ** Violently paranoid; especially since he has experience with shape-shifting or mind-washing aliens. ** His relationship with the parasitic Hive-Mind Unity tends to bring out the worst in him. Failures * Made A LOT of enemies across the multiverse along with having a vast criminal record that includes various accounts of assault, murder, terrorism, burglary, cable piracy, child abuse, DUI, genocide, human cloning, illegal arms dealing, identity thief (technically), kidnapping, slavery, smuggling, time-bending, and torture. He is mentioned to have apparently broken 1000 laws a day. ** Created a Love-Potion for Morty that went viral and infected all of C-137 Earth's residents but himself and the Smith family. Rick, at Morty's instance, made things worse by turning the infected into giant praying mantis mutants and then into Cronenberg monsters. Ultimately, Rick's only solution was to ditch his native universe and take over the life of another Rick who averted the crisis in his universe and died soon after. ** Ruined a Simpsons Couch-Gag and indirectly killed the Simpson family: Stealing items from the family household, freezing Ned Flanders, and giving Morty a contaminated vial that led to the Simpsons being reconstituted as mutant Rick-hybrids. * Despite his intelligence, Rick has been arrested multiple times. * On some occasions, he was only saved by sheer luck. ** After being in a violent space battle, he admitted he only survived by luck. ** Was captured by Concerto and admitted to Morty that they had no way out and they were going to die; is saved by Jaguar. * Morty has stated 40% of the neutrino bombs are prone to not working. * Could not find a way to restiore himself without the Toxic versions of him and Morty. * Despite killing several trained guards when he turned himself into a pickle, he clearly struggled against an action movie protagonist that was armed with a regular gun. * Couldn't stop a random telekinesis from choking him to death. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rick and Morty characters Category:Size Changers Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Void Users Category:Old Combatants